


Awkward Teenage Love and Other Shit Dave Sucks At

by Atsvie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and John hang out and he may sort of kind of maybe have a crush. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Teenage Love and Other Shit Dave Sucks At

You’re a fucking loser.

That’s what you’re telling yourself, and seriously bro, just breathe. Remember what that is? It’s that thing where air goes in and out of your lungs and you shouldn’t have to think about it so hard for it to work right. Not that hard of a concept. But right now _it is_ and you don’t know why (that’s a lie, you absolutely know why but you’re too cool to admit it).

And maybe it’s just the way that the couch is clinging against the skin of your palms, it’s sort of sticky and it makes you want to squirm. Definitely not because John is really close and you can see that dorky smile out of your peripheral vision and the way he parts it in that adorable giggle. Definitely the couch’s fault. Damn leather.

Breathe. Right.

You’re name is Dave Strider. You’re 15. You traveled across the fucking country to see this kid for the first time, and you’re being really lame about it. He’s your best friend, and so these two weeks of summer are supposed to be the highlight of your life or whatever those sappy novels say. But no instead, it’s really awkward, at least for you, because you like your best friend so hard that it physically hurts.

Okay, so you have the lamest crush on John friggin Egbert. And ever since you got to Washington, it’s just gotten worse. Now you’re aware of all the little quarks that are beyond text, beyond a lagged voice. Like the way that he chews on his lip when he’s nervous, or the way he adjusts his glasses too much.

It’s too fucking adorable.

So here you are. Sitting in the dark of his living room with some god awful movie on that you only know exists because John is such a freak. And you have no idea what’s going on in said movie because you’re too busy over calculating every little move so that you can accidentally brush shoulders. Every little move he makes makes your stomach all giddy and twisted, and you spend the next ten minutes trying to decide if that was intentional or not.

Breathe.

Part of you just wants to go for it. Slide your arm around his shoulders like the cool guy you are like it’s nothing but pure fucking swag. And John would melt into your arms and it would be like insta-couple.

Coward.

You’ve been with him two days now. And just because you’re on the verge of hyperventilating and spewing butterflies doesn’t mean you need to rush it.

And suddenly in the middle of your mental war that rivals the shit that went down in Sparta, you feel a pressure on your shoulder _and oh my god did he really just lay on your shoulder, do something motherfucker fuckfuckfuck_.And you inhale like it’s your last breath and all time has stopped, and careful, you peek over to see what his expression is like.

He’s sleeping.

You pause, your mind trying to catch up with your eyes and your heartrate really not giving a fuck about whether it was a false alarm or not. That little fucker is sleeping on you. _It wasn’t intentional._ And you exhale that deep breath, and laugh a little bit because it’s just like John to be so dorky and fall asleep in the middle of the movie.

You’re 15. You have time. For now, you just need to chill and appreciate how lucky you are to be around the kid. Because you like him. A lot.

But that doesn’t stop you from drawing on his face in sharpie while he’s sleeping.


End file.
